


Finding Home

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek and Stiles went missing five years ago, in 2014. They left behind an infant son.It wasn't their choice to go missing they were kidnapped. Two years after they went missing the Sheriff died from a heart attack and Jordan became the new Sheriff. He never stopped looking after marrying into the Stilinski's by marrying Stiles' older sister.What happens after they get found?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Five Years

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Nadine Stilinski-Parrish and anything/anyone else you don't recognise. I also own the Stilinski-Hale, McCall-Lahey and Parrish children._

##  _Finding Home_

**Chapter 01:** _Five Years_  
 _Sunday, December 1, 2019_  
"Jordan, please tell me that you've found them. It's been five years," Nadine Parrish said as she walked into her husbands office at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Her husband Jordan had taken over as being the Sheriff of Beacon County after her father had died from a heart attack two years after her younger brother and his boyfriend had gone missing. 

"Agent McCall thinks they may have gotten a lead on them," Jordan said looking at his wife after she shut the door behind her and he motioned to Agent Rafael McCall sitting at the desk.

"Rafe...do you really think you found my little brother and Derek?" Nadine questioned, as she took a seat next to him taking a deep breath. Stiles and Derek had been taken five years earlier, while they were returning from doing a grocery run.

"We think so, people matching their descriptions were seen in Madison County," Rafael answered looking between Jordan and Nadine as he spoke. He'd driven straight from San Francisco to Beacon Hills to tell them himself instead of making the call. 

"Which Madison County? Alabama, New York, Virginia, Mississippi?" Jordan questioned, the years that they had known the older McCall he never gave them a straight answer. 

"Illinois, we have a team there," Rafael told them, Nadine looked at Jordan and bit her lip - both of them knew what she was thinking. "Nadine, we don't know that it is them,"

"I don't care. I want them home. I've known Derek my entire life, and Stiles is my baby brother," Nadine said, she'd been strong for long enough she just wanted them home. 

Jordan stood up from behind the desk and walked around to his wife and pulled her up into his arms. Rafael nodded to him before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Nadine and Jordan were parents to three little boys, and had taken on the role of parents to Derek and Stiles' then one year old son. Currently the four boys were being looked after by Scott, Malia and Isaac while Nadine was at the station. Theo and Liam were due to babysit the four of them that night. 

"Uncle Scott, tell us a story about Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles," Oliver, Nadine and Jordan's seven year old son questioned looking at his Uncle and then at his little brothers and cousin. 

"Again?" Scott questioned, looking at the seven year old who nodded enthusiastically. "Boys do you really want to hear another story?"

"Uncle Scott, tell me about my dads," Lewis, Derek and Stiles' six year old son asked, he wanted to hear more stories about his dads. He wanted to know everything. "Please?"

"I don't think I've ever told you this one," Scott said as he sat down and then had his two year old daughter Georgia, climbing into his lap. Oliver, Lewis, four year old Beau and three year old Toby all sat down. Beau climbed into Isaac's lap while Toby climbed into Malia's. 

"I could do with a happy story Scott," Isaac smiled at his boyfriend, Malia may have been Georgia's mother but she hadn't been with Scott in years. 

"Happy it is. I met Stiles, when I was your age Lewis...I was playing alone in the sandbox when your mom brought Stiles to the park," Scott smiled at the memory and then remembered it was the same day that he'd met Derek. "Derek was there too, with your Aunt Cora and Aunt Laura," 

"You've never told me this story in all the years I've known you," Isaac raised his eyebrow wondering how Scott and Stiles had never said it.

"You never asked," Scott looked at him and then at the door as there was a knock. "Nadine, Jordan and...my dad are here..." Scott said before he decided to finish telling the story. “The sandbox was the day that Stiles and I decided that we would be best-friends and as we got older we became more like brothers,” 

Malia and Isaac looked at Scott and then at the front door as it opened and in came walked Nadine, Jordan and Rafael. The four boys instantly scrambling to get to them first and Georgia racing over to Rafael and wrapping her arms around his legs. Rafael looked down at the toddler and then watched as Nadine and Jordan each picked up two small boys and held them. Scott looked at his Nadine and Jordan and then at his father. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Scott raised his eyebrow at the older man as Nadine and Jordan sat their kids on the floor it. 

"Kitchen," Rafael motioned with his head as he crouched down and kissed Georgia on the head before walking towards the kitchen. 

"Kids, can you watch a little bit of Geronimo Stilton, the grown up needs to talk in the kitchen," Nadine smiled at the five kids, Oliver and Lewis nodded and took hold of the younger kids hands. 

"Mommy, is it about Uncle Stiles?" Oliver asked looking up at his mother who nodded and hoped that none of the other children saw. "We'll watch Geronimo," 

Nadine watched as Oliver and Lewis led the other kids back into the lounge room and sat down putting the TV on and finding Geronimo Stilton. Nadine headed into the kitchen with Scott, Jordan, Malia, Isaac and Rafael. Scott leaned against the counter, while Isaac wrapped his arms round Nadine - Nadine was like a mother figure to the whole pack, she smiled and kissed the side of his head before they were all waiting for Scott to ask the question.

"Did you find them?" Scott asked, running a hand over his face as he looked at his father and then at his boyfriend and friends. "Dad we've been looking for them for five years,"

"I know son, and there were people matching their description seen in Madison County, Illinois," Rafael answered, all the wolves turned to him there was something that he wasn't saying. 

"What, what is it? We can all tell you're not saying something," Scott questioned, fighting back the urge to flash his eyes at his father. 

“They were being led along like they were small children...hands being held but not each others, there was a group of them,” Rafael answered, Nadine notably gasped she had a feeling that she knew what it meant. “Nadine, what is it?”

“You said they were being led like small children? Have any of you heard of age-regression - it’s where a person reverts to a younger mindframe...I’ve heard of reported cases around the country with kidnapped victims being found that way,” Nadine said, sometimes the group forgot that Nadine had been studying psychology whenever she had the time. “I’m just saying be careful…”

“Nads and I’ll go,” Scott said, looking to Jordan and Nadine as he spoke and then at Malia, Isaac and his father. “She’s known them longer than any of us,” 

“And if it’s not them?” Jordan questioned, as much as he wanted to find Derek and Stiles, he didn’t want them to hope for nothing. 

“We can’t stop hoping. Derek’s my bestfriend and Stiles my little brother,” Nadine said before she was turning to face Jordan and wrapping her arms around him. “You guys have to stay here and look after the kids,”

Jordan sighed nodding watching as Scott wrapped Isaac in his arms and kissed the side of his head. Scott didn’t care that his father was watching his every move, he didn’t exactly approve of the relationships. Rafael looked at the young adults before him and sighed, he was waiting for confirmation that it was Stiles and Derek. Twelve hours later and Rafael had confirmation that it was Derek and Stiles that had been spotted in Madison County, along with half a dozen missing adults and teenagers. 


	2. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine and Scott head to Madison County, Illinois to bring home Stiles and Derek.
> 
> “Do you remember Scott?” Nadine asked hopefully as she reached in and unbuckled the seat belt before she was helping Derek out and onto his feet albeit wobbly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I do hope that you're enjoying more coming in a few days. 
> 
> Just keep your eyes peeled :).

**Chapter 02:** _Do You Remember?_

  
_Tuesday, December 3, 2019_  
Thirty six hours later, Scott and Nadine were headed to Madison County. Derek and Stiles had been rescued but weren't talking to anyone and the FBI Agents couldn't work out what was wrong. The FBI had been notified that Nadine was on her way as she was Stiles' only remaining living relative aside from the four boys. Scott and Nadine checked into their hotel first before heading to the FBI building that Stiles and Derek had been taken to and meeting with Rafael.

Nadine was shown into the room that Stiles was in, she found her little brother handcuffed to the bed and crying. Scott was taken to Derek's room and found that Derek had been sedated after trying to lash out multiple times. Scott let out a low growl, and turned to his father and flashed his eyes at him. Rafael nodded to the nurse to the FBI agent and nurse to leave them, before he left Scott with Derek and went into Nadine. Nadine did the same thing as Scott had done and growled, before smiling politely at them. Rafael handed Nadine the key to the handcuffs and let her be the one to remove the handcuff's from him.

“Stiles?” Nadine spoke quietly to her little brother as she approached the bed. Stiles looked at her with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down his face. 

“I want mommy?” Stiles' voice was quiet as he looked at Nadine, Nadine sighed and used the key that Rafael had given her and removed the handcuff's her little brother. 

“I know, buddy. Do you know me?” Nadine asked as she sat on the bed beside Stiles and took in just how malnourished and small he'd gotten. Stiles nodded before Nadine was taking him in her arms. “Do you want to go home?” Stiles nodded again, as Nadine listened to Scott trying to talk to Derek in the other room.

“Where Derek?” Stiles pouted, Nadine wanted to know exactly what had happened to her little brother. 

“He's here. You'll be able to see him soon. Stiles, how old are you?” Nadine asked as she pulled Stiles into her lap and sat with him on the bed. Stiles looked timidly at her and held up two fingers before he was burying his head in her shoulder. “Scott, Stiles is two...how old is Derek?” Nadine's voice was only audible to Scott who she knew was listening to her and Stiles.

“Sedated, so I don't know, but Nads he doesn't look good,” Scott answered before he was putting his hand on Derek's arm and his veins started to pulse black. “But he's hurting,”

Scott and Nadine sat with Stiles and Derek for a little longer before Nadine told Stiles that she'd be back she just had to do some grown up things. Stiles whimpered and tried to cling to his sister as he knew who she was. Nadine kissed Stiles on the top of the head and set him back on the bed before she walked from the room to join Rafael and Scott. 

“Dad, what else did they find?” Scott wanted to know so that they knew exactly what they were dealing with. 

“Please, Rafael we need to know,” Nadine turned to face Rafael while she and Scott continued to listen to the sounds of Derek and Stiles. “Everything,” 

“Are you sure you want to know everything?” Rafael questioned, looking at his son and at Nadine who both nodded. “The building they were found in, both of them were wearing very little clothing and diapers. From what we could see they were either drugged or hypnotised,”

“Drugged, that explains it. I don't think they'd be able to hypnotise them,” Nadine said, she had an idea of the combination of drugs that they could have used and it wasn't good. “I might be able to counteract it at home if we can get them there,” 

“They want to keep them longer,” Rafael said, Nadine and Scott both shook their heads they couldn't have the two pack members/family locked up any longer. 

“You can't trust me, I know that they think they know what they're doing. But Derek's a werewolf...that probably hasn't seen a full moon in a long time,” Scott said, he could sense the pain in the older wolf from not being able to run in the light of the full moon. 

“They don't feel safe, they feel terrified,” Nadine added looking to Scott he could sense it too, especially coming from the room that Stiles was in. 

“I'll talk to the chief,” 

Rafael went and talked to the Bureau chief, telling them that their family was here to take the two men home and that they were more than capable of doing so. Half an hour later, Scott and Nadine were being allowed to take Stiles and Derek from the building, Derek was put into a wheelchair and wheeled out until the got to the garage where Scott picked him up and placed him into back seat. Nadine lead Stiles out by the hand and helped him climb into the back seat beside Derek before she was strapping them both in and putting the child lock function on the doors. 

“Nads, what do we do?” Scott questioned once they were driving away from the building and heading towards their hotel. 

“We take them back to the hotel and we don't separate them,” Nadine said glancing into the back of the car and seeing Stiles curling in Derek's side. “Stiles, would you like some curly fries for dinner?” Stiles looked up wide-eyed and nodded before he was putting his head back on Derek's shoulder. “Once we get to the hotel, we'll go up and I'll give you a list of things we need to get unless you want me to do that and you watch them?” 

“I'll watch them...maybe Derek'll listen to an alpha?” Scott suggested, Nadine shrugged she wasn't sure if that would work but they needed to get them clothes and a few other things before they could even think about going home.

“Maybe, but what ever you do. Don't raise your voice or get angry at them,” Nadine said as she took a deep breath, Scott was doing the driving so her attention could be on Stiles and Derek. 

“Do you think Lydia would come back to Beacon Hills?” Scott asked quietly wondering if she'd come back for more than just a weekend here and there. 

“Hopefully, I think she could help us,” Nadine said, Lydia had read more than what Nadine had and the two of them often helped each other. 

“I hope you're right,” Scott smiled at her, as he pulled into the hotel's underground parking lot. 

As Scott stopped the car, Derek's eyes fluttered open and he started to freak out as to where they were. Nadine quickly unbuckled her seat belt getting out and going around to Derek's side. Stiles looked around wildly once he realised that Nadine wasn't in the car anymore until the car door opened. Scott glanced in the back seat as he switched off the car and unbuckled his own seat belt.

“Hi Derek, do you remember me?” Nadine asked quietly, she didn't want to startle him before she unbuckled his seat seat belt. Derek looked at her almost sleepily and nodded. “Can you let me help you out?”

“Uh huh,” Derek nodded again before he was reaching for Nadine like a child, Scott quickly climbed out of the car and waited for Nadine to tell him what to do.

“Do you remember Scott?” Nadine asked hopefully as she reached in and unbuckled the seat belt before she was helping Derek out and onto his feet albeit wobbly. 

“Uh huh,” Derek nodded again, Nadine smiled at him before she was motioning with her head for Scott to extended his hand.

“Derek, do you want to hold my hand and we'll go inside?” Scott asked, holding his hand out for the older/younger man to take. Derek shook his head and looked at Stiles. “It's okay, Stiles is coming too,” 

“Derek, I need to get Stiles out. Hold Scott's hand for me,” Nadine smiled at him before she was leaning back into the car and unbuckling Stiles' seat belt. 

Derek started to falter so Scott quickly picked him up and held him so that he wouldn't fall. Derek started to squirm as Nadine pulled Stiles out and set him on her hip. Stiles put his head on Nadine's shoulder causing Derek to mimic him and put his head on Scott's. Scott was taken a back before he was looking at Nadine who smiled at him before she spoke again. Derek looked to have lost muscle elasticity in his legs, while Stiles could still walk without falling. 

“Derek, we just to get you inside. Then you and Stiles can play or watch some cartoons,” Nadine said, Derek nodded sleepily and closed his eyes while Stiles snuggled up to Nadine.

“I'll stay with them if you want to get what they'll need? You've got more experience,” Scott told her before they headed to the elevator and straight up to the floor they were staying on. Before they had gone to the building that Derek and Stiles were being held. 

“Mommy?” Stiles' voice was quiet as he looked at Nadine when they got to the floor and she had to set him on the ground to pull out the room key. 

“It's okay Stiles, you'll get to see mommy soon,” Nadine said, she knew that wasn't true but Stiles didn't and at the age that she figured Derek was he wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying. “I just need to open the door and we can go inside,”

“Oh...okay...” Stiles mumbled clinging to Nadine as she used the key card and opened the door. Nadine smiled at him before she pushed open the door and the took his hand leading him inside being followed by Scott.

“Stiles, do you know who this is?” Nadine asked as Scott sat Derek on the bed and the older man instantly started making grabby hands or Stiles. Stiles nodded his head and looked at Scott before he was walking over to Derek. 

“Up?” Stiles looked to Scott who raised his eyebrow before Stiles repeated himself. “Up,” Scott blinked before he was picking Stiles up and setting him on the bed beside Derek watching as his best-friend wrapped himself around Derek.

Nadine motioned for Scott to follow her with her head while keeping an eye on Stiles and Derek. Once they were far enough away but still with in view of the two of them Nadine sat down and motioned for Scott to do the same, they needed to write a list of things. Scott couldn't believe that the forms before them were their best-friends of forever. 

“What do we do?” Scott asked running a hand over his face and looking at Stiles and Derek before back at Nadine. 

“We look after them. It's going to take time...did you notice anything when you picked up Derek?” Nadine answered, she'd noticed that Stiles was even skinnier than before – gaunt even. 

“He was light, and I know I'm a werewolf but he was light and I think he was wearing a diaper?” Scott answered, he was sure that he had felt something soft and squishy. 

“I felt that too when I was holding Stiles. Whatever it is they did is going to take a lot of work to undo,” Nadine added, Stiles had always been light, small even as a child. “Look, I'll pick up some adult diapers, pajamas, I guess some bottles because I don't think they'll be able not spill anything,”

“Teddy,” Stiles mumbled, as both of them looked around wildly for Nadine and Scott. “Na...” 

“Shh, it's okay. We're still here,” Nadine said as Scott quickly scribbled down some notes on a scrap of paper. “Call your mom and maybe see if she can get out of your dad everything they did,” Nadine suggested as Scott handed her the piece of paper and pulled out his phone. 

Nadine stuck the paper in her pocket and walked over to Stiles and Derek and sat on the bed with her. Nadine wrapped both Derek and Stiles in her arms and hugged the two men before kissing them on the top of the head. Stiles looked up at Nadine and sniffled before burying his head in her shoulder. Derek looked at her with tears in his eyes before he was doing the same as Stiles. Sighing Nadine gently moved Derek's head and wiped his eyes before she was asking him how old he was.

“Derek, how old are you sweetie?” Nadine asked still wiping the tears from his cheeks as Stiles let go of her and put his head on the pillow.

“Two...” Derek's voice was near inaudible as he answered her and clung to her a little tighter.

“It's okay. You know what Scott's going to sit with you two for a little while, okay?” Nadine smiled at the two of them, Stiles nodded while Derek looked at Scott cautiously before he nodded. “Scott, sit here with them and call your mom...I'll call Lydia while I'm out,” 

Scott nodded before he and Nadine were trading places and he was putting on one of his daughters favourite cartoons for Stiles and Derek to watch. After a minute Scott questioned what they were going to tell the children about Stiles and Derek when they got them back to Beacon Hills. Nadine decided that was something that they'd have to cross when they got there. Scott sat with Derek and Stiles curled up to him watching cartoons while he called his mother and told her that they'd found them, but needed her to ask if his father could get everything that happened. 

An hour later Nadine had returned to the hotel with bags of clothes, some toys, some bottles, diapers and pacifiers and food. She'd also talked to Lydia who had agreed to meet them back in Beacon Hills to help in any way that she could. Nadine walked into the hotel room and set the bags on the table and looked to Scott who seemed to be underneath both Stiles and Derek. Nadine pulled out two of the diapers and some pyjamas for both men. 

“I'll clean Stiles up first,” Nadine said before she was setting the pyjamas on the end of the bed and picking Stiles up in her arms. “Stiles, you're going to come with me and have a bath and put some Batman jammies on,” 

“Baman?” Stiles questioned, Nadine nodded and smiled at him before she kissed the side of his head. 

Half an hour later and she had managed to bath both Stiles and Derek and put the clean diapers on them. Stiles she dressed in a Batman onesie and Derek a dinosaur one; figuring that they couldn't get tangled in them that night. Scott moved Derek onto one of the chairs and sat in front of him to make sure he didn't fall while Nadine did the same thing with Stiles. Derek was falling asleep in the chair while Scott got him to eat a little before giving up and moving him back onto the bed. Stiles had a little more to eat before he was placed on the bed with Derek, both of them given a bottle and stuffed toy.


	3. Seeing Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia returns to Beacon Hills. 
> 
> Nadine and Scott return with Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you're enjoying the story. More will be coming soon. 
> 
> Next chapter you'll get to see the kids interacting with their parents while Lydia watches Derek and Stiles.

**Chapter 03:** _Seeing Lydia_

  
_Thursday, December 5, 2019_  
In Beacon Hills, Melissa and Chris were sitting in the McCall-Lahey living room with Allison, Malia, Lydia and Isaac – they'd gotten Theo and Liam to look after the five children at their house. Isaac had needed help from the girls to look after the kids before handing them off to Theo and Liam. Melissa and Chris weren't sure how confident they were about letting Theo and Liam look after their grand-daughter but it wasn't up to them.

“They'll be fine. It's not the first time they've looked after them,” Isaac said, he and Scott had dropped Georgia off their plenty of times and she always seemed to be having fun. 

“Isaac, just how many times have they looked after them? After Georgia?” Melissa questioned, looking at her future son-in-law who looked at Malia and Allison.

“They've been looking after her every Friday six months...and the boys every Thursday for the last two years,” Isaac answered, it was obvious that they trusted the kids with Theo and Liam – he didn't need to say that Mason and Corey helped them on occasion. “Scott called me this morning, he said that they should be home tonight,” 

“Do you want Chris and I to have Georgia tonight?” Melissa asked, Isaac shook his head he knew that Scott wanted their daughter where he could see her. 

“Melissa, I think they want her home,” Allison said as she looked to her step-mother and father and then at Isaac who nodded. 

“Scott doesn't like being away from her longer than we have to,” Issac said smiling gratefully at Allison as he closed his eyes. “Nadine and Jordan might get you to look after the boys though,” 

Melissa and Chris looked at one another, they had looked after all the children at some point for weekends and all of them called Melissa 'Grandma' and Chris had become 'Poppy,'. The reason that they were sitting in the living room to begin with was for Isaac and Melissa to tell them what Scott and Nadine had told them. Isaac looked at Melissa who nodded, they deserved to know what condition the boys had been found in. Lydia had already been told, which was one of the reasons that she was there. 

“You all know that Rafael's team found Stiles and Derek,” Melissa said as she looked at Chris and then at the young adults before her. “They're not going to be the same Stiles and Derek we all know,”

“Scott said that they're...” Isaac trailed off he wasn't sure how to explain what Scott and Nadine had said so he looked to Lydia.

“They have mentally regressed, Nadine said that they have the current mindset of a toddlers and that it's likely been drug induced. The technical term is age-regression, and until I can see them both I don't know how long it will be before they're what we remember,” Lydia said pausing to take a deep breath before she continued to speak. “Even then, they may not ever be the same,”

“Toddlers?” Allison questioned, Lydia nodded looking at her best-friend and then at Isaac, Malia, Melissa and her father.

“Yes, and there's something else. It's about Derek...Nads didn't say what about him but I could tell it's not good,” Lydia said, as Allison moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

Late that night Nadine and Scott arrived back in Beacon Hills with Derek and Stiles asleep in the back seat of the car with Nadine between the two of them. When they got to the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, Scott pulled over and called both Jordan and Isaac letting them know that they were back. As they were pulled over Nadine took the opportunity to carefully wake up both Stiles and Derek so that it would be easier to get them inside when they got to Nadine's. Jordan told Scott that his mother and Chris had all the kids with Allison and Malia. Lydia and Isaac were with him at Nadine's waiting, Isaac had ended up giving Melissa the okay to have his daughter. 

“Stiles, Derek it's time to wake up,” Nadine's voice was quiet as she gently spoke to both men hoping that they would stir. “When we get home you can go back to sleep, okay?” Stiles slowly opened his eyes while Derek squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Sweepy,” Stiles yawned, Nadine smiled at him before she was looking at Scott.

“Scott, keep going hopefully they'll both be awake when we get to the house,” Nadine said before she found herself with both Stiles and Derek's heads resting on her shoulders. “I know sweetheart, I know,” Nadine whispered her attention back on her little brother as she kissed the top of his forehead. 

“Are they okay back there?” Scott asked as he started driving again, and before he knew it they were pulling up in Nadine and Jordan's driveway. 

“Yeah, sleepy but semi-awake,” Nadine answered looking at Stiles and then at Derek who was clutching a brown bear that Nadine had gotten him. “Stiles, buddy can you go with Scott?” Stiles nodded as Scott parked the car and turned off the engine. “Remember to wait for Scott to get to your side,” 

Scott glanced at Nadine in the rear view mirror before he was climbing out of the car and getting the wheelchair from the trunk. Once Scott had gotten the wheelchair out and opened the car door before setting the chair beside it he went around to Stiles' side and opened the door helping him to climb out. Stiles sleepily clung to Scott as Nadine got out and worked on getting Derek out and into the wheelchair so they could get him inside. Derek whimpered as Nadine set him down, before she gave him the bear again. As they were getting them out, Jordan, Isaac and Lydia walked out of the house with Isaac and Jordan staying on the front porch. 

“We set up the spare room for them, wasn't quite sure what you wanted us to do,” Lydia said quietly as she approached Nadine and Scott before she looked at Stiles and Derek who both seemed to shrink away when she got closer.

“Stiles, sweetheart it's okay,” Nadine smiled at him before she crouched down in front of Derek and found his arms wrapped around her. “Thanks Lydia, spare room is perfectly fine, did you or Jordan find the railings from Lewis and Oliver's old beds?”

“Yeah, Jordan put them on both sides of the bed,” Lydia answered as Scott started up the path with Stiles buried in his arms. “Can I do anything?”

“If you and Isaac can get the bags out of the trunk? That would be great, and then we can talk inside after we get them back in bed,” Nadine said as Derek wrapped his arms around her tighter and buried his head into her shoulder. “Derek, shh it's okay. Let's go inside,” Nadine spoke quietly before kissing the side of Derek's head and hugging him back before he let go long enough for her to get him inside. 

“How was the drive home?” Jordan asked once they were inside and he had Nadine securely in his arms for the first time in days. 

“It was okay, we stopped a few times but they mostly slept like children,” Nadine answered, glancing down at Derek who was refusing to leave her side. Scott and Isaac were inside with Stiles curled up beside Scott hugging the white wolf that Nadine had found for him. 

Nadine sighed as she looked down at Derek before she was kissing Jordan and taking Derek into the bedroom with Stiles. Stiles looked up from where he was curled up with the wolf toy and smiled when he saw that his sister had Derek. Nadine glanced down at Derek again before she was moving him and his bear onto the bed with Stiles. 

“Stiles sweetheart, you and Derek are safe okay?” Nadine smiled at the two of them as she watched Derek struggle to get up to where Stiles was. Stiles nodded but pointed to Derek. “It's okay,” Nadine reassured him before she was moving Derek up to where Stiles was on the pillow. 

“Sleepy,” Derek mumbled, it was a little more improvement, Scott smiled at the two of them before Isaac wrapped his arms around him. “W...e...t...” Derek's bottom lip trembled as did Stiles before both of them were crying.

“Shh, it's okay,” Nadine said as Lydia cautiously walked into the room and stood just inside the door. “Stiles, do you remember Lydia?” Nadine asked hopefully as she looked at her little brother and then at Lydia and back at Stiles.

Stiles peered around Nadine and looked at Lydia, looking her up and down as he nodded. Scott smiled at Lydia and gave her a little push forward. “Remember how to change a diaper?” Scott asked, Lydia raised her eyebrow as she spun around to face Scott.

“Lydia, they don't have control over their bladders,” Nadine explained as she stood up and grabbed the bag with the adult diapers in it and pulled one out for Stiles and one for Derek. 

“I remember. Would you like me to do Stiles?” Lydia questioned, Nadine nodded before long the two of them had changed both Stiles and Derek into fresh diapers and pyjamas. “I'll observe them tomorrow if that's alright?”

“That's alright,” Nadine smiled at her before Stiles was crawling up to the pillow and putting his head down grabbing the stuffed wolf. 

Nadine moved Derek up to the pillow beside Stiles and handed him the bear watching as both boys snuggled up to each other. Lydia covered them over with the blanket while Scott grabbed the two sippy cups full of water and set them on the pillow between them. Derek grabbed his and instantly started drinking it while Stiles held his without having any. After a few minutes both men were asleep holding their stuffed toys.


End file.
